


Рекс и секс

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Out of Character, Prostate Massage, Shy and idiot clones, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Рекс не понимает, что Коди нашел в Саваже и почему всем вокруг так нравится секс. Кикс показывает.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Savage Opress, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Рекс и секс

**Author's Note:**

> У клонов есть свой клонский чат и они умеют пользоваться Голонетом, но стесняются смотреть порнуху.

«Коди давно не слышно».

«212 вроде были не на боевых».

«У них была совместная миссия с 501».

«Рекс молчит!»

Офицерский чат волновался. Рекс и сам очень хотел рассказать о том, что произошло, но они с ребятами из 501 и 212 договорились молчать. Все во благо Коди. Он был хорошим командиром и еще лучшим братом, который всего-то и сделал, что залез на лорда ситхов и дал себя унести. Но он же не был предателем? Они просто занимались сексом, а не обменивались секретной информацией.

Все боялись за него.

Генералы постоянно спорили, и если бы причиной их спора была возможность клонов иметь отношения в принципе, все было проще, но нет. Генералы спорили о том, подходит ли ситх в партнеры для Коди.

Генерал Скайуокер был решительно против. Саваж Опресс — не тот, с кем Коди стоило начинать отношения. В отличие от него, генерал Кеноби занял более прагматичную позицию:

— Дай им время. И подумай о том, что может случиться, если отказать Саважу. Да и кто знает, вдруг из этого может выйти что-то хорошее?

— Ты спятил? Оби-Ван, нельзя использовать клонов как разменную монету!

Рекс бы поспорил. С одной стороны, они были созданы именно для этого. С другой стороны, соблазнение ситхов в их обучение не входило. Считались ли действия Коди превышением полномочий или это стоило принять за импровизацию?

— Как видишь, сам Коди оказался не против. В нашем случае остается только ждать.

— А если с ним что-то случится? Его кровь будет на твоих руках!

Генерал Кеноби посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что генерал Скайуокер осекся.

— Ладно, это был перебор.

Учитывая, сколько клонов они потеряли за все это время, винить в этом друг друга было ударом ниже пояса. Они все здесь являлись заложниками системы и делали все что могли — искали выгоду или бесились от несправедливости. Только коммандер Тано молчаливо поглядывала на Рекса, будто обещала, что с Коди все будет хорошо. Хотелось ей верить.

Саваж подбросил Коди до самой базы. Выпустил помятого, но совершенно невредимого и до безобразия довольного Коди со своего корабля и улетел, даже не попытавшись ничего разрушить.

Под Трибунал никого не отдали, генерал Кеноби как-то сумел все замять. В батальон поступил приказ молчать о произошедшем, хотя братья в чате совершенно не удовлетворились простым «Коди побывал в плену».

Наверное, именно поэтому их и выбрали командовать, простой солдат без разговоров принял бы такой ответ и не стал задавать лишних вопросов.

«Коди, нехорошо врать братьям».

«Но мне правда запрещено рассказывать».

«Сидите там с Рексом, шушукаетесь, о братьях забыли. Эх, вы».

«Фокс, когда это ты стал такой королевой драмы?»

«С тех самых, как вы бросили своих братьев».

«Кстати, что пишет об этом твой партнер? Не потерял тебя?» — ввернул шпильку Блай.

Рекс поперхнулся и покосился на Коди.

Тот глупо улыбался во весь рот и, сказать честно, Рекс не видел его таким счастливым даже когда того назначили маршалом-коммандером.

— Что? — зашипел он, когда Рекс толкнул его плечом.

— Мечтай не так явно!

— Ладно, — кивнул Коди, но улыбаться не перестал.

Такое выражение лица Рекс видел у генерала Скайуокера, когда дело доходило до сенатора Амидалы. Да чего уж там, он сам не раз помогал своему генералу и прикрывал его перед другими, но одно дело генерал, человек, о котором ты ничего не знал до знакомства, а другое — брат клон, такой же, как ты, с такой же жизнью, целью и программой обучения.

Некстати вспомнился Кат с Салукемая — дезертировавший еще в начале войны брат, который решил, что не нужна ему эта война. А ведь он хорошо устроился вдали от всего этого.

А если Коди тоже решит, что ему не нужны братья, и дезертирует к этому своему ситху? Рекс не хотел, чтобы лучший друг сбегал и оставлял его одного.

Но почему же тогда Коди выглядел таким счастливым? И считались ли отношения проблемой, если один из генералов намеренно подкладывал его брата под кого-то? Рекс не мог назвать то, что делал генерал Кеноби, как-то иначе.

Все стало еще сложнее, когда эти манипуляции дали свои плоды.

С ними связался сам Мол. Готовый к переговорам. Генерал Кеноби победно смотрел на генералов Скайуокера и Винду.

— Генерал, разрешите отбыть в душ, — отрапортовал донельзя счастливый Коди.

— Разрешаю, — улыбнулся генерал и Рекс даже моргнуть не успел — Коди как ветром сдуло.

— Оби-Ван! — а вот генерал Скайуокер все еще был настроен не так оптимистично. — И ты позволишь этому чудовищу быть с нашим Коди!?

— До тех пор, пока сам Коди не против.

— Это против правил!

На этом закашлялся даже генерал Винду. О да. Как же они могли забыть о том, что генерал Скайуокер всегда четко следовал всем правилам. Кто-то не сдержал усмешку.

— Солдаты, тихо, — скомандовал Рекс, хотя в душе был полностью согласен с братьями.

— Энакин, это лучшая шутка, которую я слышал за всю войну.

По-хорошему, Рекс должен был поддержать своего генерала, но генерал Кеноби имел неоспоримое преимущество в виде двух согласных на все ситхов. Или не на все. На Коди они точно согласились. Что важнее, сам Коди с таким положением вещей был очень даже согласен.

Рекс видел тот огромный член. И взгляд, с которым Коди говорил о Саваже. Если бы не треклятый Устав, Рекс бы признал, что Коди совершенно влюблен, постоянно думает о сексе и приходить в себя не собирается. Неужели это так приятно, когда в тебя что-то засовывают?

И ладно бы только Коди. Блай тоже недалеко ушел. Что там у него с генералами? Кажется, у генерала Фисто было сразу два члена? И как он ими? Один в генерала Секуру, другой в Блая? А не путает? Или два в одного? Рекс попробовал представить, но мысль о голом брате отпугнула. Это же Блай, ори'вод, мерзко думать о голом Блае. Голый Коди тоже не вызывал у Рекса радости, но его широкая улыбка будто специально напоминала, почему Коди ходил такой довольный.

Один раз Рекс попробовал дотронуться до себя в душе, но так и не понял, что в этом хорошего. Палец проникал тяжело, в заднице саднило, ничего приятного в этом не оказалось. Но ведь братьям это почему-то нравилось!

Может, дело было в самом Рексе? Они, конечно, все одинаковые, но бывали клоны и даже целые партии с отклонениями! Взять того же 99го или более проработанную партию Альф. Даже засранцы Скираты отличались от обычных клонов как небо и земля, даром что рожа одна на всех! Может, Рекс тоже был особенный, вот и чувствовал по-другому. Он ведь изначально предназначался к службе рядовым, наверняка у него есть еще какие-то отклонения. Может, стоило спросить кого-нибудь из партии рядовых об их физических показателях? Нет, а если они спросят, зачем ему?

Или дело было, наоборот, в Коди и Блае? Гри ведь тоже был коммандером, а вон как кричал на любое упоминание порнухи в чате. Хотя нет, это не показатель: может, он там с мастером Ундули на самом деле проводил жаркие вечера и стеснялся в этом признаться. Тогда выходило, что Гри просто кусок лицемерного осика. Нет-нет, значит, все дело в Коди и Блае. Чем больше он обо всем этом думал, тем больше запутывался. Обстоятельства вокруг к прояснению ситуации не располагали: пока он пытался понять что происходит, забраки каким-то образом умудрились задержаться на корабле.

Если бы каждая встреча генерала Кеноби и Мола не заканчивалась криками и взаимными обвинениями, Рекс даже подивился бы тому, как хорошо они здесь прижились. А что, удобно: их появление держали в строжайшей тайне, они свободно ходили везде как у себя дома, ели за счет казарм и из обязательств имели только передачу информации об этом Дарте Сидиусе. И все из-за того, что Коди полюбил член! Это просто отказывалось укладываться в голове Рекса.

А впрочем, когда Саваж остановил его в одном из коридоров и угрожающе навис, Рекс подумал, что, может, дело не только в члене.

— У мандалорцев есть какая-то свадебная клятва, — начал Саваж без предисловий. — Если я повторю ее, мы с Коди поженимся?

Рекс пару раз моргнул, пока до него не дошло. Саваж хотел… связать себя клятвой с их Коди? Ох, крифф, да они там оба поехали.

— Вы оба должны повторить ее, — кивнул Рекс и уточнил: — Ты правда хочешь взять моего брата замуж?

Саваж молча кивнул, но не ушел.

— У вас маленький срок жизни, кроме того, я не могу прикрывать Коди в бою из-за тупых правил конспирации, — это была самая длинная фраза, которую Рекс слышал от Саважа.

Честно говоря, он думал, что Саваж собьется на «конспирации», но это было еще не все.

— Хочу разделить с ним оставшееся время. Ты научишь меня этой клятве? — это было сказано с такой мольба в голосе, что Рекс растерялся.

Разделить оставшееся время.

С Коди хотят разделить оставшееся время.

На минутку, а ведь не только Коди нарушал Устав, ситхи вроде как тоже не должны были встречаться с клонами. Мол так точно не одобрял отношений Саважа. Кстати, что он на это скажет? Не решит ли в приступе ярости и ревности располовинить Коди, отобравшего у него брата?

Рекс понимал его. Он тоже ревновал Коди к Саважу. Понадобилось время, чтобы признать это.

— А твой брат?

— Он в хороших руках.

Рекс не понял, о чем он, но раз в хороших руках и Коди ничего не угрожало, то можно было не волноваться. Не слишком сильно.

— Ладно, повторяй за мной. Ми солус томе…

— Ми сол… — начал Саваж, но вдруг резко прикусил губу и взволнованно уточнил: — Погоди, а если я повторяю ее за тобой, это не будет значить, что я женился на тебе, а не на Коди?

Рекс даже не сразу придумал, что ответить. Какому ситху могли прийти в голову такие глупые вопросы?

— Нет, мы же с тобой не хотим выйти друг за друга?

Но что сказать, результат выглядел эффектно. Саваж подошел к Коди, взял его руки в свои и, немного запинаясь, произнес клятву на глазах у десятков человек. Коди, ошарашенный, сначала молчал, а затем повторил клятву и стал выглядеть еще более счастливым, чем когда… чем… Рексу оставалось только порадоваться за брата. В свою очередь, брат Саважа, Мол, выглядел не таким понимающим. Сначала он неверяще смотрел на клятву, затем его лицо исказилось в злобной гримасе, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но захлопнул его, получив от генерала Кеноби толчок в плечо и осуждающий взгляд. Удивительно, что этого хватило, чтобы он не мешал новобрачным.

Погодите-ка, неужели говоря про хорошие руки, Саваж имел в виду… что Мол и генерал Кеноби… тоже? Как?! Чем?!

Рекс беспомощно нашел взглядом своего генерала, но тот был занят спором с Асокой. Они не видели, что творится? Или они были в курсе? Рекс ничего не понимал. Кругом все вступали в запрещенные отношения и наверняка занимались неприятным сексом. И им это нравилось.

Может быть, Рекс сделал что-то неправильно? Но как понять, что именно, не в голонете же искать. Это Коди и Фокс, вон, ничего не стеснялись и не думали о том, что будет, если проверка посмотрит историю запросов. Да и у генералов спрашивать о таком неудобно: мало ли что подумают. Кто еще мог объяснить, как это происходит?

А может, Кикс? Кто лучше медика мог объяснить превратности физиологии?

Кикс оказался слишком хорошим специалистом: стоило Рексу только подойти, как Кикс сразу же разгадал его намерения:

— О нет, я знаю это лицо! Нет, Рекс! Ты наш капитан! Не говори, что и ты туда же!

— Куда туда же?

— А… ты пришел не потому, что у тебя что-то застряло? — Рекс помотал головой и Кикс с видимым облегчением подошел поближе.

Он пришел не вовремя? Дело-то деликатное, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то… так, одну минуту.

— Что значит застряло?

У него появилось плохое предчувствие. Что он упустил, пока пытался добраться до секса?

— Вот я хотел бы об этом с тобой поговорить. Надо собрать бойцов и провести лекцию о половом воспитании.

— О половом… что?! — кажется, он упустил очень много!

Все было еще хуже. Рекс оказался не единственным, кого потянуло на эксперименты.

— Легион взрослых мужиков, которые не догадываются для начала хотя бы облизать палец! Рекс, это провал! Целая армия стеснительных идиотов! — доверил Кикс тайну своих братьев.

— Так со слюной не помогает все равно, — рассеянно возразил Рекс, и Кикс отшатнулся от него, как от предателя.

— Пожалуйста, только не ты. Скажи, что тебя это все не интересует, хоть кто-то должен остаться нормальным, — он посмотрел с такой обреченностью, что Рексу стало не по себе.

За эти дни Киксу пришлось залатать больше… бытовых ран, чем боевых. Практически все они так или иначе были связаны с неудачными экспериментами. Пример Коди взволновал не только Рекса. Многие задумались о возможностях собственного тела и решились пойти дальше, чем просто привычно вздрочнуть в душе. С этим срочно надо было что-то делать, пока не дошло до серьезных травм.

Но сначала Рекс чувствовал жизненную необходимость оправдаться перед Киксом, а то выходило как-то неудобно.

— Да мне просто интересно было… — начал он и ему показалось, что это звучит просто ужасно.

Ему было интересно и он засунул в себя пальцы, постеснявшись посмотреть в голонете, как это делается.

— Как Коди может нравиться что-то такое? Это же неприятно.

Ужасно. Еще хуже. Однозначно.

Кикс тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, он наконец ответил:

— Не Коди, а деморализатор. Видели бы длинношеи, что происходит, списали бы сразу и его, и весь наш легион. И 212-й, скорее всего, тоже, не знаю как у них там, я лечу только 501-й, — Кикс бурчал и что-то искал в шкафчике с лекарствами.

Рекс попробовал издалека заглянуть ему через плечо, но ничего не разглядел. Наконец Кикс развернулся и продемонстрировал Рексу большой полупустой флакон с дозатором.

— Что это?

— То, до чего никто из наших почему-то не додумывается, — туманно объяснил Кикс и уставился на Рекса.

Если он надеялся, что Рекс сразу все поймет, то он глубоко ошибался. В конце концов, медиком из них двоих был именно Кикс. Нет, технически, Рекс сопоставил дважды два и догадался — нужна какая-нибудь смазка, чтобы э-э-э… скользило. Но ведь можно было сказать об этом словами, без эффектного пояснения?

— И-и-и? — немного поторопил Рекс, всем своим видом показывая, что не впечатлен.

Кикс нахмурился и снова закатил глаза. Он что-то хотел сделать? Показать? Так пусть говорит уже! Или, может, это Рекса контузило и он перестал воспринимать очевидное?

— И-и-и ты можешь запереть дверь, — передразнил Кикс. — А я могу тебе показать, что… — он запнулся, резко смутившись, но Рекс не придал этому значения, медленно осознавая, что Кикс пытался сейчас предложить ему, — что могло понравиться Коди, — последнюю часть фразы он сказал быстрее, чем все остальное, но Рекс все равно услышал.

Теперь настала его очередь смущаться. Это что, получается, Кикс предлагал заняться этим самым сексом?

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да, Рекс, прямо сейчас, пока мы оба свободны. Лучше я сам покажу, как это делается, чем потом буду вынимать из тебя то, что ты решишь в себя засунуть.

— Но я не… — растерялся Рекс еще сильнее.

В его планы не входило пробовать секс с кем-то. Не в ближайшее время. Все происходило слишком стремительно!

— И часто ты предлагаешь братьям сделать… вот это вот, — спросил он, чтобы скрыть свою нервозность.

Кикс поджал губы и отвел взгляд. Звезды, они оба не могли даже выговорить «секс» друг перед другом, как они собрались им заниматься? Придурок Коди — если бы не он, Рекс бы и дальше не забивал себе голову всякими бреднями.

— Нет, — буркнул Кикс и громко поставил флакон на медицинскую кушетку.

Громче, чем требовала ситуация. Ему понадобилось немного времени, чтобы продолжить.

— Ты, конечно, наш капитан и мозгов тебе не занимать, но крифф, если еще кто-нибудь придет ко мне и скажет, что у него в заду застрял прицел, я за себя не отвечаю. Лучше сам сделаю, — взгляд у него при этом был такой дикий, что Рекс не рискнул перебивать.

Крифф, как они до этого дошли? Глупости же! Совершенные и бесполезные глупости. Рекс не понимал, как что-то подобное может помочь им в жизни? Это даже не необходимость, как дрочка или распитие спиртного в компании, когда они собирались в 75-м. Это просто блажь вроде личных вещей. Что-то особенное, что никак не поможет в жизни или в бою. Хотя Коди, вон, своим сексом ликвидировал двух ситхов, а генерал Кеноби добавил. Но секс Рекса-то ничего полезного не делал, только удовлетворял любопытство. Звезды, как же сложно.

— Рекс? — осторожно спросил Кикс и напомнил о своем присутствии.

— Ты когда-нибудь уже делал это с кем-нибудь?

— С Джесси, — кивнул он. — Я думал, что хотя бы у него есть мозги, но сильно ошибался.

Ох, отлично. Среди офицерского состава Рекс такой не один. От этого стало чуть-чуть легче.

— А что он… нашел для этого? — стало любопытно, но братишка Кикс умел хранить секреты.

— Медицинская тайна. Закрой дверь и раздевайся, — скомандовал он и Рекс подумал, что еще не согласился.

Они, конечно, одинаковые, но было как-то неудобно. Или все же, пожалуй, Кикс был прав и лучше сделать это с кем-то, кто уже имел какой-никакой опыт? Кикс ведь не выдаст, он надежный.

Можно попробовать.

Рекс уверенным движением снял штаны и аккуратно сложил их на стуле.

— Можешь снять все, — предложил Кикс.

Сначала Рекс не понял, зачем, если они собирались залезть ему между ног, но доверился Киксу. У него наверняка был какой-то план. Когда к штанам присоединилась остальная одежда, Рекс без подсказки устроился на кушетке спиной и, уперевшись в нее руками, согнул ноги в коленях. Кикс не заставил себя ждать: успел натянуть перчатки и подошел сразу же, как он лег, нависая над Рексом совсем не так угрожающе, как тот дурной ситх Саваж. Киксу, напомнил себе Рекс, можно было доверять.

— Итак… — протянул он, когда Кикс задумчиво уставился на его тело.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — последовал ответ.

В голосе Кикса, несмотря на общее напряжение, зазвучала знакомая медицинская точность. Это просто… ничего особенного. Можно считать это медосмотром? Да, точно, это всего лишь медосмотр!

Рекс опустился на спину и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. Кикс положил руку ему на грудь, но не спешил продолжать. Им стоило поторопиться, пока их не хватились или неловкость не достигла того уровня, когда ни о каком сексе не могло идти речи. Рекс хотел напомнить ему об этом или что-нибудь сделать, чтобы не лежать просто так, но стоило только открыть рот, как Кикс замотал головой. Хорошо, ладно, Рекс понял. Киксу тоже стоило дать немного времени.

Он кивнул, показывая, что понял, и Кикс отмер через пару мгновений: на пробу погладил Рексу ключицы и провел по левой стороне груди. Ощущение перчаток, а не голой кожи показалось немного странным. Живым — его все-таки касался настоящий человек — но странным.

— Щекотно, — выдохнул Рекс.

Это было не очень возбуждающе. Тогда сосредоточенный на его торсе Кикс перестал гладить его и сразу схватился за член, заинтересованно дернувшийся в ответ на прикосновение. Почувствовав это, Кикс не стал убирать руку. Перчатки на чувствительной головке чувствовались особенно чужеродными и это… взбудоражило. Необычно. Уверенно и осторожно, сам Рекс никогда себя так не трогал. Как Кикс этому научился? Может, ему тоже нужна «помощь»? Он попробовал дотянуться и, чтобы не казаться эгоистом, вернуть ласку, но когда его руку убрали на место, послушно отдал инициативу. Кикс знал, что делать, и Рексу оставалось только отдаться собственным ощущениям. Ему не столько дрочили, сколько уделяли внимание всему телу. Чувствительные соски, шея, снова ключицы, на этот раз отозвавшиеся приятной щекоткой. Скользкая от смазки рука разминала мошонку и терла промежность.

— Так, а теперь… — голос Кикса раздался будто бы откуда-то издалека, заставляя на секунду вернуться в реальность.

В его зад протолкнули первый палец, да так легко и быстро, что Рекс даже не успел напрячься. И все? Не так уж и страшно.

Всего поместилось три. Кикс спросил, как ему, и предложил попробовать четыре, но Рексу показалось достаточно и того, что есть. А ведь член Саважа был толще — как только Коди не порвался?

Со смазкой ощущение растянутости не казалось чем-то плохим, а невозможность контролировать движение внутри себя отозвалась закаменевшим животом и сбитым дыханием. Рекс, сам того не желая, сжимался, будто тело пыталось удержать пальцы, но Кикс продолжал как ни в чем ни бывало. Интересно, сколько раз он это проделывал? И только с Джесси? И только пальцами?

— Приготовься, — посоветовал Кикс и, вытащив руку, снова вставил в него два пальца.

— К чем… о-о-о…

Что бы он там ни делал, к такому Рекс оказался не готов.

— Познакомься со своей простатой, — погладили его внутри.

Рекса подбросило. Ох, крифф, так вот почему Коди сошел с ума? Нет, Рекс знал о существовании простаты, но ему и в голову не приходило ее потрогать. Ноги враз стали ватными. Рекс сильнее согнул их, прижимая к себе, только шире раскрываясь.

— Кикс, крифф, — начал он, но забыл, что хотел сказать.

Это не было похоже на то, как он в одиночку передергивал сам себе. Лучше. Бедра напряглись и Рекс с трудом удержал их на месте, крифф, ему казалось, что он одновременно и слишком тяжелый, и снова куда-то улетает. Ему нужна была передышка, но Кикс и не думал останавливаться: терзал его анус одной рукой, в едином темпе двигал по члену Рекса второй, еще и умудрялся как-то гладить ему яйца краем ладони.

Слишком много всего нового.

— Я сейчас… Кикс, я… — он хотел сказать, что сейчас кончит, но не успел — его выгнуло от оргазма.

— Твою… — Кикс резко подался назад, в последний момент уворачиваясь от выстрелившей спермы. — Да тебе даже бластеры не нужны, можно так стрелять!

Кончала вся промежность от яиц до задницы, и это не шло ни в какое сравнение с быстрой дрочкой в душе. Рекс уперся пятками в кушетку и приподнял сведенные оргазменной судорогой бедра, опустив их только когда член перестал извергать семя.

— Иди ты… ди'кут, — отмахнулся он, выровняв дыхание.

— Только что оттуда, — усмехнулся Кикс.

Рекс прикрыл глаза рукой и рассмеялся. Да уж, себе бы он точно в одиночку так не сделал. И если Коди чувствует то же самое… не удивительно. Кикс вытер сперму и остатки смазки, а затем дал время одеться. Рекс заметил, что после протянутой руки помощи у Кикса даже не появилось эрекции. Он был так сосредоточен на этом «медосмотре»? Или, наоборот, дело не в профессионализме, а в том, что хоть у кого-то из братьев хватило мозгов и выдержки не броситься в омут нарушенного Устава?

С другой стороны, Рекс ведь тоже ничего не нарушал, просто нашел альтернативные способы сброса напряжения. Такие… яркие и приятные. Крифф, с каких пор он стал так печься об Уставе? А то он первый раз в жизни нарушал. Точно, он просто растерялся, как и все они. Нужно было порадоваться за Коди и перестать придавать этому всему так много значения.

Пусть… пусть хоть кто-то из них будет счастлив.

— Кхм, — позабытый Кикс привлек к себе внимание Рекса.

За это время он успел избавиться от перчаток, прибрать рабочее место и теперь внимательно смотрел на брата. Ему все-таки нужна была ответная услуга?

— Так что делать с половой проблемой в легионе? — спросил он, будто бы только что действительно не случилось ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Рекс потер глаза. Нет, все в порядке, Кикс просто как был, так и остался занудой — настоящим профессионалом своего дела.

— Я… — Рекс напрягся, с сомнением представляя реакцию генерала Скайуокера. — Я подумаю, что с этим делать.

Генерал со скрипом терпел забраков. Страшно подумать, что случится, узнай он о том уроне, который они нанесли морали 501-го. Стоило подумать очень хорошо, прежде чем посвящать генерала в подробности.

Может, стоит посоветоваться с коммандером Тано, она же его ученица? Нет. Рекс одернул себя: ей же всего пятнадцать лет! Ей рано о таком даже думать!

Возможно, генерал Кеноби более лояльно отнесется к такой щекотливой теме. Или опять придумает что-то, что никому не понравится, но в итоге окажется правильным решением. А генерал Скайуокер не обидится, если Рекс пойдет не к своему командиру?

Рекс покинул медотсек и, не глядя, направился по коридору. Не все сразу.


End file.
